2017 Love Laylor is love - Taylor y Laura Prepon (L A Y L O R)
by Lefelux
Summary: 2017 Fanfic Laylor: Taylor Schilling y Laura Prepon. 3 Capítulos.
1. El acuerdo

**N/A:** Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic Laylor. Esta historia contará con únicamente tres capítulos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01:** _ **"El acuerdo".**_

Han pasado dos meses desde que Laura Prepon y Taylor Schilling no se hablan. De mutuo acuerdo decidieron no volver a verse en privado ni hacer planes juntas. El fin de dicho acuerdo es tratar de darse un tiempo para intentar salvar su relación sentimental la cual últimamente se ve afectada por el exceso de horas que Taylor y Laura pasan juntas viéndose en el trabajo y en casa durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Al fin te encuentro.

Dijo Natasha Lyonne al llegar al _tráiler-camerino_ de Laura y encontrar a esta última por fuera de dicho tráiler.

—Hola, creí que estabas en plena grabación —Dijo Laura quien estaba sentada en las escaleras de su tráiler

—No, todavía tengo algunos minutos libres —Dijo para seguidamente ofrecerle café a Prepon—. Toma, esto es para ti.

Laura sonrió a tiempo que aceptaba el vaso que su amiga le ofreció.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Prepon y encendía un cigarro—. Antes no pudimos hablar mucho, así qué cuéntame… ¿Cómo va la situación con Taylor?

—Bueno… —respondió sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no hablas con ella? —Quiso saber.

—Desde esta mañana mientras grabábamos juntas nuestra primera escena del día —Respondió Laura quien seguidamente dio un sorbo al café del vaso que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Idiota, me refiero a fuera del trabajo —Explicó—. Es decir, cuanto tiempo hace que no quedáis para almorzar juntas sin nadie más, pasar la noche juntas, o simplemente hablar en privado de cómo os fue el día.

— ¿Te refieres a dejar de comportarnos como dos extrañas?

—Exacto.

Laura frunció los labios y miró al horizonte.

—Pues no sé nada nuevo y personal de Taylor desde nuestro acuerdo, y de eso hace ya dos meses… —comentó Laura un tanto desanimada y con la mirada perdida—. No hemos hablado en privado, tan siquiera hemos hablado por teléfono y mucho menos hemos quedado para ir a un bar o a un restaurante… Lo más parecido a estar junto a Taylor fuera del trabajo fue cuando hace cuatro días ambas coincidimos en la cena de cumpleaños de Taryn.

Natasha frunció los labios lamentando la situación en la que se encontraba la relación sentimental de Laura y Taylor.

—Hace dos meses que de mutuo acuerdo estáis en esta mierda de daros un tiempo. ¿Cuándo vais a volver a ser una pareja?

—Seguimos siendo una pareja…pero nuestra relación ahora está en _pausa_.

— ¿En pausa? ¿En serio Prepon? —dijo Natasha en tono irónico.

— ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga Tasho!? —Explotó Prepon enfadada y frustrada consigo misma— ¿Crees que prefiero seguir viviendo sola en mi antigua casa? Lógicamente no. Lo único que deseo es volver a vivir con Taylor en la casa que ambas compramos, pero no quiero forzar nada. Taylor y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y tengo que respetar toda esa mierda de estar separadas. Debo comportarme como una más cuando la veo día tras día y contener mis ganas de besarla y decirle lo mucho que la quiero.

—Tranquila… —dijo Natasha mientras intentaba consolar a su amiga—. No es la primera vez que Tay y tú pasan por un bache sentimental y logran superarlo. Vuestro amor es fuerte, así que ten paciencia porque estoy segura de que saldréis adelante.

—Eso espero, porque no tener a Taylor junto a mí hace que me desespere cada vez más…

* * *

—Hola Tay. ¿Por qué tienes esa carita? —Preguntó Uzo Aduba al verla entrar en la sala de descanso del trabajo. En dicha sala no había nadie más excepto ambas mujeres.

—Necesito a Laura —respondió Taylor después de sentarse en el mismo sofá donde estaba su amiga.

—Todos los días dices lo mismo —recordó con una tierna sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé, pero hoy siento que la necesito más que nunca y eso me causa ansiedad. Llevamos dos meses separadas y no puedo seguir comportándome como si no la conociera o como si Laura fuese _una más_.

—Dime algo. ¿Este acuerdo está teniendo efecto? Quiero decir, Laura y tú llegasteis a un acuerdo con el único fin de reforzar vuestra relación la cual estaba atravesando un bajón —explicó Uzo—. ¿Hay resultados positivos?

—Sí —respondió—. Estar dos meses sin hablar ni ver a Laura en privado me confirma que la quiero y que la extraño. No es fácil trabajar con ella y tener que grabar escenas de amor entre su personaje y el mío teniendo en cuenta la situación por la que sentimentalmente estamos atravesando.

—Si tanto la extrañas quizás sea hora de replantearte si es el momento de poner fin a vuestro acuerdo y dejar de comportaros como dos desconocidas cada vez que os veis. Bajo mi punto de vista dos meses es mucho tiempo para dos personas que se aman. Te conozco a ti y conozco a Laura desde hace muchos años... ¡Dejad ya esta situación y comeros a besos! —propuso.

—Me encantaría volver a hablar con ella —dijo entusiasmada—, decirle que la quiero y cada día desahogarme con ella de lo que me pasa a lo largo del día. Me muero de ganas por besar y abrazar a Laura.

— ¡Hazlo! —Animó Uzo— Comete a besos a tu novia y hazle el amor de la manera que más os gusta. Así se arreglan los bajones sentimentales.

Taylor sonrió con el comportamiento de Uzo y su intento, exitoso, de animar su estado de ánimo.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer.


	2. La cena

**Capítulo 02:** _ **"La cena".**_

Como cada día, Taylor estaba almorzando en una de las mesas situadas en el comedor del trabajo. Y aunque había más personas almorzando, en la mesa que ocupaba Taylor no había nadie más excepto ella.

Laura entró en dicho comedor con el fin de encontrar a su novia. Seguidamente se acercó a Taylor por la espalda y se inclinó hacia adelante quedando a su altura para susurrar algo en su oído.

—Te quiero —Concluyó Laura con un profundo y tierno beso en el cuello de Taylor para seguidamente volver a caminar y abandonar el comedor.

La acción de Laura sorprendió a Taylor quien intentaba asimilar lo sucedido mientras no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota después del _te quiero_ susurrado de los labios de Prepon.

Mientras Laura abandonaba el comedor Schilling se percató de que encima de la mesa Laura había depositado un pequeño sobre escrito con el nombre de Taylor, era una carta la cual abrió y leyó...

 _"Hola cariño. Ni siquiera sé si es pronto o no para decirte esto, lo único que sé es que después de dos meses sin estar a tu lado sigo queriéndote y estoy enamorada de ti. Te necesito y me gustaría poner fin a nuestro acuerdo. Si tú también quieres que se termine la situación en la que actualmente nos encontramos y quieres hablar de nuestra relación…te espero a las nueve de esta noche en nuestra casa para cenar juntas. No necesitas hacer ni llevar nada, yo me encargo de todo. Te quiero."._

La carta de Laura hizo que para Taylor todo quedase en el olvido. Ya no importaba si después de dos meses se precipitaban o no, lo único que importaba ahora eran los pequeños _—pero necesarios—_ detalles que te recuerdan por qué elegiste a tu pareja entre tantas otras personas para compartir las cosas buenas y malas que te pasarán a lo largo de tu vida.

* * *

Todo estaba listo en la casa que Schilling y Prepon habían comprado hace más de un año. Laura se encargó de hacer la cena y preparar la mesa.

Quedaban treinta minutos para cumplirse las nueve de la noche y la cerradura de la puerta principal delató la llegada de Taylor.

—Uhm, sea lo que sea huele delicioso —Dijo Taylor después de recorrer el pasillo que la llevó directa al salón de la casa y encontrar allí a Laura, de pie junto a la mesa en la que más tarde cenarían.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Laura al ver a Taylor. Tenía sus dudas de si la rubia acudiría o no a la cena, pero finalmente allí estaba su rubia favorita.

—Amor… —dijo Laura mirándola de pies a cabeza—Estás…estás hermosa.

—Gracias cariño —Agradeció Taylor.

Seguidamente ambas caminaron y se fundieron en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo. Se abrazaron con deseo y ninguna de las dos habló en los primeros doce segundos.

El abrazo removió buenos sentimientos entre ambas mujeres que seguían abrazadas como si el mundo se acabase en breve.

—Necesitaba tanto esto… Te necesitaba tanto amor… —confesó Laura todavía abrazada a ella y aspirando el rico olor corporal, y tan familiar, que desprendía Taylor por los poros de su piel y que la volvía loca.

—Yo también te necesitaba cariño. Necesitaba tocarte, olerte, abrazarte… —Declaró Taylor quien depositó un tierno beso en el cuello de Laura.

El abrazo duró por diez segundos más hasta que ambas se separaron lo justo y necesario para mirarse a los ojos permaneciendo en contacto físico. Sus cabezas estaban separadas por escasos quince centímetros de distancia.

—Te quiero —dijo Laura rompiendo el silencio.

—Te quiero —dijo Taylor para seguidamente besar apasionadamente los labios de su novia.

* * *

— ¿De verdad te gustó la cena? —Preguntó Laura sentada en la terraza exterior de la casa.

—Te prometo que sí —respondió Taylor sentada en un banco de madera junto a Laura—. Pero me gustó más la mirada traviesa con la que me mirabas durante toda la cena —informó con una amplia y divertida sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—No era traviesa… —dijo Laura mientras notaba como sus mejillas se ruborizaban— Era una mirada cariñosa —se justificó e hizo todo lo posible para no reírse tras haber sido descubierta por Tay.

—Lo que tú digas cariño, pero sea como sea…me encantas tú y todas tus miradas.

—A mi también me encantas tú Taylor. Y estos dos meses me han servido para confirmarlo.

En silencio, ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos mientras sonreían visiblemente felices. Varios segundos más tarde el cómodo silencio fue interrumpido por Schilling que se armó de valor para formular la siguiente pregunta.

—Cariño, no quiero intimidarte pero… —una breve pausa y prosiguió— ¿Estás preparada?

Laura creyó saber a lo que se refería Taylor pero quiso asegurarse.

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó Prepon mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

—Para finalizar nuestro acuerdo y volver a vivir juntas.

Laura dibujó una amplia sonrisa mientras intentaba controlarse y no gritar de felicidad.

—Sí —respondió Laura feliz.

— ¿Estás segura? —ahora era su corazón el que se aceleraba.

— ¿¡Bromeas!? Por supuesto que lo estoy amor.

Los ojos de Taylor brillaron mientras los de Laura hacían lo mismo.

— ¡Te quiero cariño! —exclamó una Taylor llena de felicidad que no pudo contener sus ganas de abrazar a Laura y se abalanzó a sus brazos llenándole la boca de besos.

—Estoy contenta Tay, realmente contenta.

Dijo una enérgica Laura quién no podía parar de llenar de besos el cuello de Taylor mientras sus brazos seguían abrazándola.

—Yo también lo estoy —admitió feliz—. Estos dos meses han sido bastante duros y largos para ambas, pero me alegro de que la situación por la que hemos pasado no haya afectado a nuestra relación.

—No quiero que las cosas entre nosotras vuelvan a ponerse feas.

—Estoy segura de que no volverá a suceder, esta experiencia nos servirá de ejemplo —dijo Taylor para seguidamente concluir con un apasionado y romántico beso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer.


	3. Fuego -FIN

**Capítulo 03:** _ **"Fuego".**_

Con motivo del cumpleaños de Yael Stone, parte del grupo de chicas de la serie _OITNB_ se reunirían en casa de la cumpleañera donde a las ocho y media de la noche las recogería un taxi que más tarde las llevaría a un restaurante. El taxi había sido contratado para que todas las invitadas pudieran beber sin tener que preocuparse de nada, el taxi se encargaría de trasladarlas sanas y salvas.

— ¡Espera un segundo! —Dijo Yael después de abrir la puerta principal de su casa y recibir a Laura y Taylor.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Laura.

— ¿Estabais agarradas de la mano? —preguntó una incrédula Yael mirando a Taylor y Laura quienes habían llegado a su casa juntas y tomadas de la mano.

Laura y Taylor sonrieron ante la cara de incredulidad que Yael había puesto.

— ¡Yo también lo he visto! —dijo Uzo igual de incrédula que su amiga Yael.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí y por qué no hemos sido informadas!? —preguntó Natasha confusa y contenta a partes iguales después de escuchar la breve conversación.

Schilling y Prepon se miraron y rieron al mismo tiempo ante la incredulidad y sorpresa de sus amigas.

—Bueno, digamos que desde ayer hay novedades… —inició Laura mirando a las tres mujeres que las rodeaban y hacían preguntas como si de un interrogatorio se tratase.

—Sí —prosiguió Taylor—. Anoche Laura y yo decidimos hablar de nuestra relación y…

— ¿¡Volvéis a estar juntas de nuevo!? —interrumpió una entusiasmada Uzo impaciente por escuchar la respuesta que parecía ser más que obvia.

—Sí —dijeron unas sincronizadas Taylor y Laura.

— ¡Enhorabuena! —se escuchó por parte de una feliz Yael.

— ¡Joder sí! —Exclamó contenta Natasha quien seguidamente abrió los brazos y atrapó al resto de mujeres estrujándolas e iniciando un abrazo grupal entre las cinco.

Después de una breve celebración grupal, las chicas hicieron tiempo a que el resto de invitadas llegasen a casa de Yael. Mientras eso sucedía, las cinco mujeres conversaban de cómo había sido el momento en el que Taylor y Laura decidieron volver a vivir juntas.

Finalmente llegaron Jackie Cruz, Danielle Brooks y Dascha Polanco que completaban la lista de invitadas al cumpleaños.

Más tarde, en el restaurante, la cena no se prolongó por mucho tiempo debido a que el reservado en la discoteca tenía hora de finalización.

— ¿Empezamos con Vodka para todas? —propuso Yael quince minutos después de entrar en la discoteca.

—Sí —contestaron al unísono el resto de amigas.

Después de hacerle señas a uno de los camareros, Yael pidió una botella de vodka que más tarde le llevarían hasta la mesa de la zona vip de la discoteca.

Al finalizar el tercer baile seguido con Danielle Brooks, Laura se percató de que Taylor no le quitaba la mirada de encima…

—Amor. ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó una risueña Laura después de acercarse a su novia.

—Porque me gusta mirarte —respondió Taylor quien estaba de pie frente a la barra de la zona vip—. Después de dos meses tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dos meses han sido muchísimos días sin ti.

Laura dio un paso adelante y con ambos brazos rodeó el cuello de Taylor, esta última hizo lo mismo pero con la cintura de Laura.

— ¿Y vas a recuperar el tiempo perdido en absolutamente todos los sentidos? —Preguntó Laura mientras sutilmente y de manera sensual se humedecía los labios con la lengua.

—Sabes que sí… —respondió Taylor a la vez que contemplaba como Laura se humedeció los labios de manera provocativa.

— ¿Y puedo saber cuándo empezaras a recuperar el tiempo?

— ¿Tienes prisa por que eso ocurra? —quiso saber Taylor.

— ¿Prisa? Uhmm…yo diría que la palabra exacta es deseo…

Declaró Laura para seguidamente rozar sus labios con los de Taylor provocándola todavía más.

—Mierda…—murmuró Taylor—. ¿Por qué me provocas? Sabes que eso me mata… —admitió sin dejar de mirar los labios de Laura.

—Yo no estoy provocando nada. Tan solo hago lo que no pude hacer en dos meses…

La lengua de Laura lamió brevemente el labio inferior de Taylor para seguidamente amagar con darle un beso pero sin llegar a besarla.

—Oh, joder… —se lamentó una excitada Taylor mientras que su mirada se clavaba con descaro en el escote de Laura.

—Ey, Tay, mirada arriba —ordenó con sonrisa triunfante y maliciosa.

Taylor bajó las manos desde la cintura de Laura hasta el trasero de esta última apretándole ambas nalgas sin resultar violenta.

— ¿Eres consciente de lo caliente que estoy en estos momentos? —preguntó para luego hacer un movimiento de cabeza y alcanzar con éxito la boca de Laura.

Prepon correspondió el apasionado y caliente beso que Taylor inició. Sus lenguas habían empezado una cómoda guerra mientras que las manos de ambas hacían todo lo posible para no desesperarse y comenzar un juego de caricias sexuales delante de los demás invitados allí presente.

—Chicas, siento ser yo quien os corte la fiesta privada que habéis iniciado entre vuestras lenguas… —Dijo una sonríete Uzo interrumpiendo el momento entre Prepon y Schilling—. Pero es hora de irnos, el cumpleaños continúa en casa de Yael.

Como la fiesta terminaría a altas horas de la madrugada y querían evitar un viaje largo _proceso en el que el taxi llevaba de regreso a todas y cada una de las mujeres a sus respectivos hogares_ previamente las chicas habían acordado dormir en casa de Yael al finalizar la celebración. Y al día siguiente, ya descansadas, cada quien regresaría a su casa.

* * *

En casa de Yael la música sonaba casi tan fuerte como en la discoteca.

—Cariño —dijo Taylor—. ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú? —dijo Laura.

—Sí.

— ¿Quieres pasártelo mejor? —Preguntó mientras con los labios dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó Laura haciéndose la despistada.

—Sí, ya sabes… Tú y yo repitiendo lo que hicimos anoche en nuestra casa pero esta vez en un lugar privado de esta casa…

Seguidamente Taylor rodeó la cintura de Laura con ambos brazos y la besó en la boca. Después de varios segundos interrumpió el beso solo para morderle el labio inferior y seguidamente besarla lentamente.

—Uhmmmm —gimió Laura con voz ronca—. Busquemos un lugar más íntimo…

—Con mucho gusto —dijo una sonriente Taylor para seguidamente agarrar a Laura de la mano y llevársela a un lugar apartado del resto de personas.

Fue fácil para Laura y Taylor escaparse del resto de la fiesta debido a que las demás mujeres estaban entretenidas bailando y bebiendo en el jardín de la casa.

A poca luz, Schilling y Prepon recorrieron el pasillo del interior de la casa en busca de un lugar íntimo. La primera opción que se les ocurrió fue encerrarse en el baño pero inmediatamente descartaron esa opción porque el resto de mujeres las interrumpirían constantemente cuando necesitaran usar el baño.

— ¡Oh, ya sé! —Dijo Laura— Sígueme —pidió mientras caminaba rumbo a un cuarto.

— ¿A dónde vamos Laura?

—Al cuarto de la limpieza. Allí nadie nos buscará y por lo tanto podremos disfrutar sin interrupciones —se mordió el labio inferior al terminar la frase.

Dicho cuarto no era muy grande, Yael lo utilizaba para guardar los productos y material de limpieza. El cuarto medía alrededor de 3 metros de ancho por dos metros de largo, pero era ideal para tener sexo.

— ¡Joder, Taylor! —gimió Laura entre gritos después de sentir la lengua de Taylor jugar entre sus piernas.

Los gemidos de Laura volvían loca a Taylor y eso la motivaba todavía más.

Laura estaba de pie con la espalda contra la pared mientras Taylor permanecía de rodillas en el suelo.

Con el dedo pulgar Taylor presionaba el clítoris de Laura mientras que con la boca le succionaba uno de los labios vaginales.

— ¡Uhm, cariño! Te necesito dentro —dijo Laura mientras intentaba mantener sus piernas firmes para permanecer de pie.

Sin más interrupciones, Taylor complació a su novia e introdujo de una sola vez dos dedos en la vagina de Laura quien gritó de placer. Volvió a gritó, ya no le importaba si alguna de las chicas pasaba cerca de aquel cuarto, ahora lo único que le importaba era disfrutar de lo que Taylor le hacía con las manos y la lengua.

Mientras los dedos índice y pulgar de Taylor entraban y salían en la vagina de Laura, con la lengua frotaba el hinchado clítoris de Prepon que parecía estar cerca del orgasmo.

— ¡Oh, Taylor! —Gimió— ¡Voy a correrme! ¡Sigue por favor! —pidió desesperadamente mientras notaba como los músculos de su vagina se contraían por completo.

Sin sacar los dedos de la vagina de Laura, Taylor sostuvo con la mano libre uno de los muslos de Laura que inevitablemente temblaba fruto del orgasmo que Laura estaba experimentando.

Más tarde Taylor llevó la lengua al clítoris de Laura y lo lamió muy suave debido a lo sensible que estaba después del orgasmo. Algunos segundos más tarde Taylor se puso de pie quedando a la altura de su novia.

—Buen trabajo —dijo una sonriente Laura—. Es mi turno…

Dijo para seguidamente besar a Taylor y sin previo aviso colar una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Schilling masajeando su intimidad.

—Uhmmm —gimió Taylor en el oído de Laura.

—Ven —prosiguió Laura—. Ponte cómoda —pidió después de guiarla hasta una pequeña pero resistente estantería que había junto a ellas.

Taylor acató las peticiones de Laura y se sentó sobre la estantería con las piernas semi abiertas dejando hueco para que Laura se pusiera entre sus piernas.

— ¿Vas a violarme? —preguntó divertidamente Taylor mientras entre beso y beso desabrochaba con las manos el sujetador de Laura que esta última todavía llevaba puesto.

—Sí, una y otra vez —dijo Laura besando el cuello de Taylor mientras que con ambas manos se deshacía del tanga de Taylor—. Así que tómatelo con calma, voy a darte todos los orgasmos que no pude darte en los dos últimos meses…

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto ha sido todo en esta pequeña historia. Como siempre; GRACIAS por leer mis fics. Hasta pronto.


End file.
